Cat Caught Your Tongue?
by Sai Kaitou X
Summary: Saruhiko makes a huge mistake when he angers a neko strain. The results? Misaki has to deal with Saruhiko as a neko, amongst other things. How will this incident affect their relationship? And what strange requirements are needed to keep this "neko Saru" happy? Find out. MiSaru, Yaoi, lemon. neko!Saruhiko.
1. Chapter 1

Cat caught your tongue?

**A/N: I noticed that was a distinct lack of MiSaru fanfics around, so I decided to contribute what may be one of the weirdest things I've ever written...so enjoy.**

**Misaki x Saruhiko**

**Rated M for sex and swearing**

**You have been warned.**

Saruhiko considered himself as a cynical man...well, realistic. Miracles never happen, it's just luck by coincidence. He knew deep down that he would never be able to attain the relationship he craved with Misaki. It was impossible. He could never compete with Misaki's precious "Mikoto-san".

_If I can't have your love, then I'll have your hate. Only look at me with those passionate eyes, Misaki~_

This was what he thought as he watched Misaki skating by with his clan. Tagging along like some pathetic dog begging for attention. It was sickening to witness such a sight, seeing him smile so joyfully.

"You should only be smiling at me...only looking at me." he whispered to himself.

Leaning against the alley wall, he sighed, raising his hand to scratch at the wretched red mark that cursed his skin. Oh how he wished he could burn it away completely...

_"I should probably head back to Scepter 4. Better to bury my head in paperwork than to deal with this"._

He was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

_"What the?"_

Looking back up at him was a young girl. She had golden eyes and dark hair, with cat ears adorning her head. She smiled impishly.

"Hey hey! Are you a spy?" she asked.

Saruhiko was completely confused. Shaking his head, he let out an irritated sigh.

"Look, I don't have time to play games of Q & A. So can you please just get lost?".

The girl puffed out her cheeks angrily. "Meanie! I was just wondering why you've been following that guy with the skateboard around..."

He froze in response. _"Tch. A stalker calling out a stalker? Hypocritical brat"._

She then stared into Saruhiko's eyes. They showed a certain emptiness and longing, a lonely sadness.

"Oh~ I get it. You're not a spy. You just want to mate with him!"

Saruhiko blushed bright red, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He really didn't want to be reminded of his feelings for Misaki right now.

He turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Listen, little cosplay freak..." he replied angrily. "Young girls like you should just mind your own business, okay? Go play with your freak friends or something. Unless you don't have any? Which would make sense since you obviously have nothing better to do than to follow me around?"

Hurt flashed in the young girl's eyes before they began to narrow.

"It's no wonder he doesn't want you. You're not a very nice man..."

Saruhiko scoffed. "Like I care? Move out of the way, brat" he said coldly as he shoved past her, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"You don't deserve happiness. Just like me you don't deserve anything" she said, with a cold and vicious look in her eyes.

Saruhiko turned around, slightly unnerved by her words and sudden boost of strength.

"You should become like me. Us slave strains have no use in this world. I wonder how your precious love would react to seeing you become one, hmm?"

"What?..." he gasped out.

A menacing grin and a flash of light was all Saruhiko saw before falling into a pitch black darkness...

Meanwhile at Homra...

Misaki sat at the bar with his comrades, his smile turning into a slight frown as he thought of Saruhiko.

_"I rarely see him around anymore. Not that I want to! It's just that it's so weird not having someone bugging me now and again..."_

It seemed Saruhiko had been avoiding him ever since their last fight. No longer would the blue just 'happen' to bump into him by surprise, no longer did he gets teased or hear any more of the monkey's typical cryptic lines about their past friendship or Homra. It was strange.

He slumped his arm down onto the bar, leaning his head on top of it.

_"Stupid monkey..."_

It was then that they heard someone come through the door. Misaki didn't bother to look, until he heard Anna say "Is that you, Fushimi-san?"

Misaki stiffened as he turned around in her direction. The rest of the group looked just as shocked as he did to see Saruhiko here. Though that wasn't the weirdest part.

The man had two fluffy ears upon his head. A dark blue colour. And a tail that poked out from behind. It was a strange sight to behold, seeing the normally stoic male dressed in such a ridiculous manner.

_"Why is he wearing cat ears and a tail? Is this some kind of twisted joke?!"_

Hopping down from the bar stool, Misaki stormed past Anna to grab Saruhiko by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing here? Damn traitor! And what's with the ears and tail, huh?!"

_"This is just way too weird. Why did he have to come here now? And why like this? I know I said I wanted to see him, but this is just ridiculous!"_

Saruhiko looked at him quizzically before leaning forward to lick his cheek.

At this, Misaki froze, blushing bright crimson when he felt the sly tongue brush against his skin.

"S-Saru?" he said in surprise.

The Homra gang started snickering at the scene, obviously finding the couple's antics amusing. Hearing the laughs instantly broke Misaki out of his stupor.

Feeling embarrassed, he quickly pushed the blue away, and was about to yell at Saruhiko before he noticed the right ear twitching.

"Huh...?" _"What the hell?! Did it just...just move?!"_

Misaki slowly reached forward to touch the ear, feeling along the edges down to the scalp.

Saruhiko purred in response, leaning into the wandering hand.

Misaki blushed slightly at the cute noise before noticing that the ears were in fact, ATTACHED to Saruhiko's head!

Retracting his hand back in surprise, he stuttered "Wha what?! What the fuck happened to the monkey?! Well, he's not a monkey now, but...the fuck?!"

Izumo raised an eyebrow as he saw the ears move. "What are you trying to say, Yata? They're real?"

Misaki turned around, still feeling slightly hysteric. "Of course they're fucking real! I just checked!"

Misaki slumped down onto a chair, holding his head in exasperation.

"What the hell is going on?..." he said to himself.

Saruhiko, seeing his love's distress, walked over and sat down on the floor beside him, leaning his head against Misaki's knee.

Feeling the contact, Misaki looked down at his former comrade. There's no way he could throw him out while being in this state. Saruhiko came here for a reason, and it seemed the monkey (err, cat) really wanted to be near him right now.

Misaki slowly reached down to pet Saruhiko's head, hearing a small purr in return.

The boy looked up at his comrades, confusion clear in his eyes.

"What should I do?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here.**

**I can't believe I'm typing this out at 4am in the morning, but I'll manage.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

Misaki looked up at his comrades, waiting for an answer.

He had no clue what was happening to Saruhiko. He'd seen some weird things in his lifetime, but this really takes the cake. Did Scepter 4 run a crazy experiment on him or something? Who knows. What he has to focus on now is taking care of Saruhiko, and hopefully finding an answer to the blue's current state.

Izumo sighed. "Well, there's not really much you _can _do right now, Yata. We have no idea how Saruhiko became this way".

Kamamoto looked over at Izumo. "What if we tried contacting Scepter 4?"

"That's a good idea. He is their clansmen, so they'd probably be wondering what happened to him". Izumo replied.

This wasn't the answer Misaki wanted to hear.

"Why contact the blues? For all we know, they could have been the ones that did this to him! I don't trust those corporate stooges! We'll manage to find out on our own!"

Izumo gave another sigh. "Aren't you being a bit paranoid? I know you care about your old friend, but it really is their responsibility as his fellow clansmen. We really don't have time to be going around playing chicken".

The red just huffed in disapproval.

Grabbing Saruhiko by the hand, he got up from his chair and began marching upstairs.

He turned around to give them one last earful "I'm not being paranoid! And just so you know, he still has our mark (sort of), so he's still technically our clansman too! Even if he is a traitor!"

After that, they heard the door slam.

Kamamoto looked a bit shaken up. "Should I go speak with him?"

"I'm not sure that now would be a good time. Give him a chance to cool down first" Izumo replied, lighting himself a cigarette.

_"I'm going to need a lot of nicotine to deal with this..."_

Meanwhile in the spare room:

Misaki kicked over a chair in frustration.

"I can't believe they wanted to throw you out to Scepter 4! ...Well, even though you do deserve it... But still!"

Saruhiko had seated himself on the floor, watching the young boy walk back and forth during his ramblings.

"Ugh this is so annoying!" he yelled, flopping himself down onto the bed.

_"Still...I know it would be best to hand him over, but I just can't..."._

He knew it would be in the blue's best interest, but a part of him didn't want to let go of Saruhiko. The feeling of not being there while he's going through this, it just didn't seem right.

_"It may be selfish, but I want to take care of Saruhiko. I can't just let him go yet"._

Seeing his friend's distress, the cat eared man sat down on the bed beside Misaki.

As he felt the sudden dip in the mattress, Misaki turned over to face his companion.

"You really are trouble, stupid monkey" he said smiling.

He waited for the man to reply in some way, but what he got had not been what he expected.

Saruhiko began to crawl on top of the red haired boy, stopping just at the hem of his pants.

"Uh, Saru?" he asked, slightly confused at the action. "What are you d-..."

That was all he could say before the man moved his head towards Misaki's crotch, giving it a teasing lick.

The red haired youth let out a small gasp, a mix of arousal and shock at what he was doing.

"S-Saru...can you please get off me!" he said nervously, pushing at the blue's head to get away.

Though his attempts at pushing the determined man away were futile, as Saruhiko began pawing at Misaki's pants, trying his best to get them off.

Misaki continued to struggle. It felt good, but he knew something was wrong.

_"What the hell is he doing? I don't ever remember cats doing something like this!"_

Tired of being careful, Misaki gave the man a rough shove, making him fall from the bed onto the hard floor.

He tried to catch his breath as he pulled up his pants, looking at Saruhiko in disbelief.

As for the blue haired male, he peered over at Misaki with hurt in his eyes. He really didn't look happy at all.

"What the hell are you looking so disappointed for? You're the one who tried to molest me!"

Saruhiko looked down at the floor in shame.

Misaki was more than confused, he was utterly baffled. First he turns into some sort of cat person...thing, and now he's sexually assaulting him? Something really wasn't right here. Whatever cat he became, it was no ordinary cat.

Taking a breath, Misaki got up and kneeled down by the man's side.

_"I really wish I knew what was going on with you, Saruhiko"._

Misaki petted his ears, earning a small purr.

_"He's certainly easy to cheer up. Wish he was this easy when he was a human"._

It was then Misaki heard a hard knock at the door. It was Kamamoto.

"Misaki? We heard a loud noise and some yelling. Everything okay between you guys?"

Misaki quickly helped Saruhiko up off the floor, dusting himself off in the process.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine! Just the stupid monkey being annoying as usual. Nothing to worry about!"

_"He really doesn't want to know about what just happened..."_

The boy blushed slightly at the memory.

_"Stupid Saru..."_

**A/N: Turned out slightly shorter than the first chapter, but I think it turned out well...I hope. I dunno, just feels a bit rushed. Meh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and hopefully the pace I'm setting is all right because I feel it was a tad rushed. Then again, compared to other fanfics, I suppose it isn't, but uh, yeah, enjoy.**

The next few days went by well enough. Saruhiko would tag along with Misaki to Homra, gathering information as they went.

Though it was a real hassle covering the blue's cat ears. Misaki had a hard time getting him to keep a hat on. And an even harder time when a kid in the street tried to pull his tail. Hopefully Saruhiko won't get charged with assaulting a minor...

One thing that was even more troublesome, however, was that Saru seemed to be getting weaker. He guessed it was probably all the searching they'd done.

Opening his apartment door, Misaki led the cat eared man in. He'd been letting him stay at his place since the incident, only he made the man sleep on a spare futon, due to him pawing at him strangely during the night...

Leading him into the kitchen, he opened the cupboard to find Saruhiko something to eat.

"Ugh. There's hardly anything left here. Saru, it's only been a few days and you've eaten most of the meat I have! Not like you'll eat anything else either, not even the ramen!"

_"Though he is a cat now, so it makes sense that his eating habits would be even more warped"._

Saruhiko just tilted his head in confusion, most likely trying to feign innocence.

Looking over at the man, Misaki couldn't help but notice he was looking a bit...paler than usual?

_"Has he been straining himself? He's been getting more sluggish by the hour. I hope he didn't get sick or someth-"_

Misaki was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Saruhiko faint onto the ground.

"Saru!" he yelled, rushing over to the man's side.

"Oi, Saru, what's wrong?"

Misaki propped up Saruhiko in his arms. The blue opened his eyes weerily, looking up at the red with cloudy eyes.

_"What the hell is going on? It's bad enough that he's become this way, but now he's sick?"_

Misaki put a hand to Saruhiko's head, checking for a fever. He was extremely worried, shaking at the thought of anything bad happening to his former comrade...his former _best_ friend.

Seeing the worried look in the red's eyes, the man licked his hand, an attempt to calm him down.

Knowing what he was trying to do, Misaki sighed.

"Now isn't the time for that. _I'm_ the one looking after you".

Saruhiko smiled gently, giving a small nod.

Lifting the man up into his arms, he carried the sick neko into his bedroom, laying him down onto the bed.

_"You're heavier than you look, Saru" _ he thought to himself, sitting at the side of the bed.

Looking at his sickly friend, his heart clenched at the thought of losing him.

He may have been a traitor, and sure, he may be a cynical brat with an attitude problem...but still, it was _his_ Saruhiko.

He felt tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes, and was about to console his friend until the man began to sit up in determination.

Misaki was surprised at this.

"Wait, don't get up!" he shouted, trying to usher him back down.

He stopped pushing him when he noticed a fierce look in the man's eyes. Saruhiko's cheeks were red and he was panting slightly.

"S-Saru?" he questioned.

Seeing an opening, the blue made a dive for Misaki's crotch, pawing at the clasp with desperation.

_"This again?!" _Misaki thought, blushing profusely, trying to push him off.

"Come on Saru, enough of this, you-"

Saruhiko looked up at him with watery eyes, as if he was begging from the bottom of his very soul.

Misaki gulped nervously.

_"So...okay, Saru obviously needs this, but...damn! This is all too weird!"_

He let out a sigh _"But if it will help in any way, I...guess I have no choice but to let him d-"_

The red was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his boxers being pulled down, feeling a slight shiver at the cold air hitting his member.

Saruhiko looked at it hungrily, before leaning forward to give it a tentative lick.

Misaki felt his heart jump, arousal flooding through his system.

_"Shit! That, that felt good"_ he thought to himself, blushing brightly.

Seeing that he was pleasing Misaki, Saruhiko began to lick up and down the red's member, swirling his tongue around the tip

The increased contact made him hard in no time.

"Ah! Saru!" he moaned, his body feeling hotter by the second.

This only increased when the blue took his whole penis into his mouth, sucking and purring with enthusiasm.

"Oh God!" Misaki moaned.

It felt way too good. Having Saruhiko sucking and licking at him like this. A part of him wondered why he was so stupid to refuse the first time.

Misaki subconsciously spread his legs wider, giving the man more room to deep throat.

Saruhiko looked like he was really enjoying this, sucking with vigor and purring happily. He wanted more.

The red's body temperature began to rise, his member throbbing in pleasure with every movement of Saruhiko's mouth.

"Ahn! Fuck, Saru! I can't!" he moaned loudly, his pleasure steadily climbing towards it's peak.

The blue purred louder, the vibration along Misaki's heated flesh driving him to completion.

With one last moan, Misaki came hard inside Saruhiko's mouth.

"Sa- Saru!" he panted, feeling hazy from what was possibly the best orgasm of his life.

The blue drank down every last drop, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Seeing this, Misaki blushed bright crimson.

"Hey, Saru! Don't just drink that!"

What the man did was dirty, but he couldn't help but find it kind of...sexy. Not that he'd admit it.

_"I can't believe we really did this..."_ he thought to himself.

Misaki looked over at Saruhiko. He was surprised to find that the colour had returned to the man's face. His eyes were no longer dull, but full of life!

The red was currently having a mental debate with himself at this realization.

_"Wait...don't tell me that doing...THAT is what cured him? It couldn't be...right?"_

Realising he was still half naked, Misaki quickly pulled up his pants, feeling embarrassed about the prolonged exposure. Not that he should feel that way, after what they both did.

He looked at Saruhiko curiously.

"Hey, Saru. Just a wild guess here, but... Was doing _that_ what made you feel better?"

The man's ears twitched before giving a small nod, still smiling happily.

At seeing his reply, the red stared in shock.

_"You have got to be kidding me..."_

**A/N: Feels good to write smut during breakfast time. lol**

**Please review. I update quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews so far. I appreciate the suggestions and will take them into account. :)**

Misaki was currently having a small dillema. He really didn't want to go crawling back to his friends for help since his outburst, but his searching for answers was going nowhere fast.

_"I bet if Saru was his usual self, he'd tell me that it's no surprise that I can't do this by myself, especially since I can't even understand basic maths..."_

Looking over at Saruhiko, he couldn't help but miss his snarky comments, and how much of an ass he could be.

Said blue was currently licking the back of his hand in a cat like manner, before rubbing it over his ears.

_"That was actually...kind of cute" _ he thought blushing.

Misaki shook his head. Now's not the time to be thinking like that!

Grabbing the cat eared male by the hand, he made a beeline for the door. He was going to get Saruhiko back to normal, even if it meant swallowing his pride.

While they were rushing down the street hand in hand, a pair of bright gold eyes was watching them in the distance. Things were turning out not like she had expected.

The red felt a slight chill run down his spine.

"_Must be the wind or something" _he thought to himself.

...

Eventually, they arrived at bar Homra, not before having to drag Saruhiko away from a few passing mice, but they made it nonetheless.

Izumo looked over at the two men at the door, not surprised to see they hadn't gotten very far.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?" he said smirking.

"Haha. Very funny" Misaki replied. "Look, I want to say...that I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I could really use your help to find whoever did this to him...even if it means calling the blues"

It was really hard for Misaki to have to say this. He really didn't want to let Saruhiko go.

"It's okay, we don't have to" repled Izumo.

The red looked up in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. We've had a few visits from Scepter 4 already, asking if they've seen him drop by here. They were wondering why he hadn't turned up for work, or helped Munakata with his "karaoke night"?"

_"I think Saru dodged a huge bullet there..."_

"Also, we got a tip from one of our customers. Apparently he recalled seeing a blue arguing with a young girl from across the street. He was going on about how these government puppets have no shame and whatnot".

Misaki piped up at hearing this.

"A young girl?! What did she look like?!" he asked eagerly.

Izumo lit himself a cigarette before replying.

"Apparently, she had dark hair and gold eyes. He also mentioned something about cosplay".

Misaki smiled, pumping his fist in enthusiam.

"Yes! Finally we have a lead! If only we knew where to find her..."

It was then that Kamamoto and Anna walked through the door.

Seeing the pair, Kamamoto smiled. "Hey! Did you guys hear the good news? I'm guessing you did by the look on your face, Yata".

Misaki nodded, smiling happily.

_"Finally! One step closer to having his Saru back to nor-..."_

His joyfulness flatlined when he felt a hand pawing at his crotch.

Saruhiko was currently between his legs, fumbling with the clasp on Misaki's belt, ears twitching in frustration.

The rest of the bar was silent in confusion, before one of them dared to speak up.

"Um..why is Saruhiko trying to steal your belt?" inquired Anna.

Kamamoto quickly covered her eyes.

Misaki was so embarrassed he could barely speak. Raising his first, he bopped Saruhiko on the head, hearing a defiant "nya!" in response.

He began fixing his belt "What have I told you about doing that in public?! Stupid cat monkey!"

Saruhiko pouted, holding his sore head.

Izumo gave a small cough.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was that all about? Guessing by what you just said, this has happened more than once?"

Misaki blushed bright red.

_"Oh dear God...Do I really have to explain this to my comrades?! Though the bar is basically empty besides from us, so it's not like the rest of the gang will know...If they learn to keep their mouths shut"._

Heaving a sigh, the red sat down, ready to explain. Saruhiko scampered to sit by his side.

"Um, Kamamoto, you may want to take Anna out of the room for this".

Understanding what Misaki meant, Kamamoto led her into the other room. Anna questioned him why she had to leave, but he just explained that it's personal.

Misaki fiddled with his thumbs, not quite sure how to put things into words.

"Well, you see... Saruhiko, in this form, gets energy from...doing _that_" he tried to explain.

Izumo tried his best to hold back a laugh.

"So by _that_ you mean sex?" he inquired.

The blush on the red's face increased tenfold.

"Sort of, he gets his energy from my s...se..."

The bartender was about to crack. This was just way too surreal!

"You mean he gets energy from your semen?" he asked straightforwardly

Misaki was surely about to die from embarrassment!

"Y-yes... Pretty much. Though I'm not sure why".

Izumo looked up in thought.

"Well, it could all be part of his transformation. And if it keeps him healthy, then you'll just have to be the good owner that you are and keeping _feeding_ him. In fact, you may want to start now".

Misaki looked confused, embarrassment still clear on his face.

"Why's that?" he asked

"Because Saruhiko is trying to undo your belt again" he replied laughing.

Misaki's face went pale before adding...

"Fuck!".

**A/N: inbloom133, I hope that answered your question about Scepter 4. lol**

**Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really wasn't sure where to go with this chapter at first, which is why it took a bit longer to write. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Misaki was confused. _Extremely _confused.

It was about his feelings for Saruhiko. Ever since he'd taken up the role of being Saruhiko's owner and _feeder_, he'd found that his body would react very needily around the cat eared male. Misaki knew he liked girls, but with Saruhiko, the feelings he'd get were even stronger. His heart would pound wildly and his whole body would feel hot.

_"It reminds me of that one time back when we were in school together..."_

xxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxx

_"Damn I can't reach it!" _

_"What's wrong, Misaki?" Saruhiko asked._

_"It's this book on the top shelf! Even with the stool, I still can't get it!"_

_His friend chuckled. "That's because you're too short to reach it. Those bookcases were made for people of regular height" he said mockingly._

_Misaki scowled, balancing on his tip toes._

_"Shut up, you stupid mon-!" his words ground to a halt._

_Suddenly, his foot slipped on the stool, losing his balance. _

_"Misaki!" Saruhiko yelled._

_Letting out a small yelp, he waited to hit the ground, only to be caught by his blue haired friend._

_The young male opened his eyes to look up at his savior. He was wrapped in Saruhiko's arms protectively._

_This feeling of closeness felt strange to Misaki, it made his heart beat and his face flush bright red. His smell, the way he was looking down at him with concern..._

_"I've never really payed much attention to the monkey's face before. Was he always that handsome?" he thought to himself._

_He knew Saruhiko had amirers, all of which he turned down. Now he could see why the girls were always after him, despite the fact that he had a terrible attitude..._

_Misaki was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Saruhiko's head touch his._

_"You feel a bit feverish. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly._

_The red head's face began to redden even more at the contact. Realizing this, he quickly pushed himself out of the male's arms._

_"I'm fine! Stop worring so much! Geez"._

_Saruhiko expected as much that he'd get that reply, but it was nice to hold Misaki in his arms while he could. He was about to reply to his crush, but Misaki's words stopped him._

_"But still...thanks for catching me" he said shyly, looking at the ground._

_Saruhiko smiled. This boy was the only one he'd ever wish to catch in his arms._

_xxxxxxxEndFlashbackxxxxxxx_

Misaki sighed at the memory.

_"I really don't know what to do..." he thought._

He was about to ponder over it more, when he heard Saruhiko awaken. The blue liked napping over in front of the window by the sunlight. Though he wouldn't fall asleep unless Misaki was in the room with him. This really bugged Misaki, especially when he needed the bathroom...

Speaking of which...

Misaki looked over as the man stirred from his nap, yawning and stretching slightly.

His hair was getting messy, and by now he would really need a change of clothes. That means only one thing... Misaki would have to give him a bath!

The young male's face turned bright red.

_"Damn. It never crossed my mind that I'd have to give him a bath! But do cats even like water? Though there was a cat on the internet who was able to paddle in a swimming pool..."_

Fully awake now, Saruhiko looked over at Misaki before running over to glomp him.

"Gah! Watch it stupid cat monkey!" he yelled, trying not to fall over.

The cat earled male just kept hugging, his tail moving happily back and forth.

Up close, Misaki noticed some of the dirt on the man's skin. He was also beginning to smell of gravel and soil.

Yup. He definitely needed a bath.

Misaki pushed Saruhiko out of the hug.

Looking him in the eyes, he stated "Look, I don't know whether you hate water or not, but right now, I don't care. You smell weird, you have dirt all over you, and you need a bath!"

Hearing this, Saruhiko began to tremble a bit.

_"Crap. Looks like he really is scared..."_

Misaki tried to reassure him "The bath isn't scary, so don't worry about it. If you want, I'll be there with you..."

A part of him regretted saying this, since he had no idea how his body would react to a naked Saru. But seeing the pathetic look on the man's face...it really needed to be done.

Saruhiko's shaking began to cease at hearing Misaki's reply. He gave his owner a small smile.

_"He may be annoying, but he always has the cutest smiles..."_

Realizing what he just thought, he shook his head.

"Uh, anyway. Let's go and I'll fill up the bath for you." he said nervously, holding out a hand.

Saruhiko took that hand as he was led into bathroom.

The bathroom was a decent size for what he could afford. He'd have hated to get one of those cramped bathrooms with just the shower.

Misaki leaned over to turn on the tap.

On the outside, he may have seemed calm, but his mind was going a mile a minute.

_"It's okay. Calm down. I just have to run the bath, help him get in, then leave! That's all it is. No big deal..."_

It took all the strength Misaki could muster to give the next order.

"Um...Saru?"

The cat eared male perked up when he heard his name.

"Before you get in...you're going to have to...undress".

Saruhiko took a few seconds to process the request, before removing his jacket. He let it fall down his shoulders and onto the ground_._

Misaki quickly intervened.

"Uh, hold on a second! Wait till I turn around first!" he said quickly, turning his back to the blue.

The red head's heart was beating fast. If he could just get through this part, everything will be okay...hopefully.

Though his hopes were completly dashed when he heard Saruhiko mewling in frustration. It seemed he was having a hard time undoing the buttons to his shirt and vest.

_"Shit shit shit shit!" _

Misaki turned around to face his friend. He was really having trouble getting them off, which means he'll have to...

_"Oh God...I'm going to have to help him undress..."_

He took a brave step forward, grabbing Saruhiko's hands.

"It's okay, useless monkey. Let me do it!" he scoffed, gulping nervously as he began to undo the buttons on the male's vest.

His hands were shaking.

_"It's okay Yata. You can do this!"_

It was a really difficult challenge for Misaki. The only option was to try and keep his mind as blank as possible while he unfastened each button.

The vest was off easily enough, but now came the shirt. Misaki just couldn't take his mind off the pale chest as more and more of it was revealed to him.

He almost retracted his hand back when it accidentally touched the blue's smooth skin.

Misaki blushed.

A part of him wanted to touch more, but he knew he couldn't. His body was slowly heating up at knowing what would come next.

As the shirt was removed, Misaki blushed crimson.

_"Next is his..."_

Saruhiko, meanwhile, was completely obvlivious to the red's inner torment. He just waved his tail happily at the attention he was getting.

Misaki slowly made a move to undo the male's belt. He felt his body flush at knowing what organ his hands happened to be near.

_"It's okay. Just two more to go..."_

He quickly pulled the zipper down, but it was all too much. He took his hands away.

"Y-you can pull them off from here, right?" he asked nervously.

Saruhiko nodded, a bit disappointed that he'd have to do it himself.

Misaki turned around quickly and turned off the tap.

The water seemed warm enough, and not too hot that it'd scare Saruhiko off.

His heart stopped when he heard the last article of clothing hit the floor.

Saruhiko was now literally behind him naked!

It took all Misaki's mental effort to be able to focus.

"The water isn't scary at all, see?" he said calmly, dipping his hand into the bath.

The cat eared male nodded.

"So...that means you'll be able to take it from here, right?"

_"Please say yes...Please say yes!" _his mind shouted.

Saruhiko looked from the bath back up to Misaki, giving him another nod. If Misaki could do it, then the blue was assured of it's safety.

_"There is a God!"_

Misaki quickly got up from the floor and made a dash for the door.

"Call me when you're done!"

Closing the door behind him, he slumped down onto the floor.

_"That was close, but there's one more problem to deal with..."_

Misaki felt a hardness between his legs.

It seemed that after undressing Saruhiko, the red had gotten aroused!

"Never mind, there is no God..." he muttered to himself.

**A/N: Look forward to lemon in the next chapter. I hope I did alright with this chapter. Just doesn't seem as good as the others to me, but never mind. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Due to your kind reviews, it gave me more motivation to get the next chapter out quickly. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Sitting outside the bathroom door really wasn't doing any good for the red's sanity. If he wanted to 'calm down' so to speak, it would have to be in another room.

_"Crap. I feel like some sort of hormonal teenager...well, I am still technically a teenager, but whatever. I'll go get a glass of water or something"._

Getting himself up from the floor, he went straight towards the kitchen. Thankfully his member was starting to calm down a bit as he was walking there.

He then started to ponder over what to do after Saruhiko was done.

_"Best idea is to just throw Saru a towel and some spare clothes that are easy to put on. That should do the trick. Then I could just forget this whole thing ever happened!"_

Despite saying this, a part of Misaki _really_ wanted to see Saruhiko naked again, amongst other things.

The youth poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down.

_"I really shouldn't be feeling like this towards Saru. After all that's happened, it'd be dangerous. He might hate me even more after that..."_

He frowned slightly, but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud CRASH from the other room.

Misaki put down the glass and quickly made his way towards the noise. It sounded like it was coming from his bedroom?

_"He must have gone looking for me. Stupid cat monkey! He better not have hurt himself, or broken anything!"_

When Misaki got to the room, he was greeted with a strange sight. Saruhiko was still naked, and it seemed he'd knocked over the bedside table. There was also something slightly off in his behaviour.

"S-stupid Saru! Don't just go knocking over my stuff! And put some clothes on!" he yelled, blushing bright red.

Saruhiko didn't listen. His eyes were glazes over, and his cheeks were dusted pink. He looked...aroused?

When Misaki looked down, he noticed that that wasn't the only thing of Saruhiko that was 'aroused'.

The red blushed even brighter. He couldn't believe he just saw his friend's erect penis!

"Uh...um...Saru? Are you wanting fed again or something?" he asked.

_"If I'm 'feeding' him while he's naked, I really won't be able to control myself"._

The cat eared male shook his head, before giving him a pleading mewl.

To show his owner what he wanted, he climbed onto the bed and spread his legs, gesturing to the pink hole between his cheeks. He was beginning to pant now, mewling desperately.

Seeing this caused Misaki's arousal to rise instantly.

_"He..he really wants me to do THAT to him?! But hell does he look erotic!"_

The way Saruhiko was blushing and whining so eagerly was really not helping Misaki's conscience. He wanted Saruhiko now!

Gulping nervously, he made his way towards the bed.

_"I suppose it wouldn't really be wrong to do it... I mean, he could end up in bad health like last time if I don't do something"._

Misaki grew hard as he moved over the needy male beneath him.

Said male was mewling in need, raising his lower half towards his owner's crotch.

The red flinched at the contact.

This is the first time he's ever done something like this with anyone, but he pretty much knew the basics of it, even if it was between guys. Let's just say that his fellow Homra members talk about a LOT when there's alcohol involved, some of which he really didn't want to hear...

Misaki scanned his eyes over Saruhiko's body. It was very pale and toned, but beautiful all the same.

Fascinated, the red ran his hand over Saruhiko's chest, accidentally grazing a nipple.

The cat eared male whimpered in reply.

"So you're sensitive here too?" Misaki wondered, twisting and pinching the pink nub.

Saruhiko mewled. "Nya!"

Hearing that just made the red's shorts even more uncomfortable.

The noise would have sounded ridiculous coming from anyone else, but Misaki couldn't help but find it adorable coming from Saruhiko, sexy even.

What caught his curiosity next was the blue's penis. It was a decent size, he was surprised to find. His attitude would have made someone think he was overcompensating for something.

Misaki curiously grasped the male's arousal, experimenting with a few light strokes.

_"It's really hot" _ he thought to himself.

Saruhiko raised his hips in response, bucking into the red's hand.

Seeing his childhood friend so aroused was too much for Misaki. He really wanted to be inside the blue haired beauty.

Letting go, he quickly began undoing his trousers, sighing in relief as his member was released from it's prison.

_"Isn't there supposed to be lotion involved? I can't just go in dry. I'd end up hurting Saru"._

He was about to get up to look for some, but the cat eared male wasn't having it. Saruhiko instantly wrapped his legs around Misaki's waist, grinding his lower half against the red's erection.

Misaki felt a spark of arousal flood his system. "Nn!"

_"Stubborn monkey. I always knew he was a total masochist"._

Gripping Saruhiko's hips, he carefully positioned himself at the blue's entrance.

Misaki's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was really going to be inside Saruhiko...

It was then he slowly began to slide his member inside. The blue felt hot, and was gripping him tightly.

"Ah!" he gasped, as he pushed himself all the way in.

Saruhiko mewled in discomfort, but was happy that Misaki was inside him.

Hearing his pained whines, Misaki looked at the blue in concern.

"Are you okay, Saru?"

It was obvious that the cat eared male was in pain, but his desire for his owner was much stronger.

Saruhiko nodded in reply. His eyes were completely full of need.

Misaki blushed at the look he was giving him.

Seeing that it was okay to go ahead, he slowly pulled out, before plunging back in.

_"Shit! Saruhiko feels really good!"_

The red's member began to throb as he set a punishing pace, thrusting in and out wildly.

"S-Saru!" he moaned.

It felt incredible to Misaki, the blue's insides were so soft and warm around his cock.

As for Saruhiko, he was slowly beginning to get used to the change of pace, letting out pleasured moans and mewls.

"Nya! Ahn!"

The blue began rocking his hips against his owner. He wanted him deeper inside.

"H-hey Saru! If you do that I'll ah! come soon" he gasped out.

Not that he wasn't close already. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Saruhiko's moaning and mewling, and that needy and pleasured expression on the blue's face. Misaki's whole body was engulfed in ecstasy.

"Saru! God Saruhiko!" he moaned, ramming into the male beneath him with more force.

They were almost at their peak.

Their combined pleasure climbed higher with each thrust, until they were finally pushed over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm going to-!"

Misaki wasn't able to finish his cry as he came deep within Saruhiko, pleasure flooding his brain and body as he got his release.

Saruhiko was next. The feeling of having his owner come inside him pushed the blue to his completion.

"Nyaaa!"

The red slumped down against his now lover, trying to steady his breathing.

_"That was amazing"_ he thought to himself.

He was then brought out of his thoughts when felt something warm and wet against his cheek.

Saruhiko was licking him, purring happily at being filled.

Misaki blushed.

_"Why does this guy have to be so damn cute?!"_

Giving a small sigh, he pet the blue's ears.

A certain warmth filled Misaki's heart. Being close to his love like this was like pure heaven.

But as a hurtful realization hit him, he knew that this heaven wouldn't last forever. If Saruhiko were to be turned back to normal, he'd leave him. However, he really did wish that he could talk to Saruhiko normally again. He really missed the blue's arrogant and blunt attitude.

_"I really wish more than anything, that you could be by my side again..."_

The red was about to pull out, but he felt Saruhiko's legs wrap around him once again.

The cat eared male growled possessively. It seemed he didn't want Misaki to pull out yet.

Heaving another sigh, he couldn't help but give in. That look he gave him was just to cute!

"Selfish monkey" he said smiling, wrapping his arms around the male beneath him.

_"If only we could stay like this forever."_

This was his last thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for slumber to take him.

**A/N: I was going to get this chapter out yesterday, but it seemed my stomach pains were acting up that day. Also the painkillers made me really sleepy, so I was only able to write half before starting again in the morning. It was worth it though! My goal is to please the MiSaru fandom, you lovely commenters, and a special friend of mine.**

**You know who you are, Harumi. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologies in advance for the late update. Health problems were kind of getting in the way of my mood to write, but I'm all better and ready to go now. :D**

It was now morning. Feeling the light coming through the curtains, Misaki stirred from his slumber, letting out a yawn.

_"Shit. How long did we sleep for?" _

Misaki looked at the sleeping figure wrapped around him. Saruhiko looked so peaceful when sleeping. Almost innocent, unlike how he really was in reality.

As he looked over the male's slender form, his heart raced over the memories of what they did last night. It'd been their first, but not the way Misaki would have expected it. He'd prefer if it had been when Saruhiko was himself. Then he could have told him how cute he looked while sleeping.

_"I bet if I told him he looked cute, he'd either deny it or make some comment about how I could say someone taller than me is cute..."_

The red felt a sharp pain in his heart.

_"That's right. This isn't the real Saruhiko. It's still him in body, but not in mind..."_

The pain increased as his thoughts began drifting towards the old Saruhiko. He really couldn't handle this right now.

_"I should probably leave..."_

He was about to leave the sleeping male, when he noticed that their nether regions were still 'connected'.

The sudden movement made his cock shift inside Saruhiko.

"Hnn!" Misaki gasped out, quickly covering his mouth.

_"Crap. I hope I didn't wake him!"_

Looking down, he noticed that the blue was still fast asleep. The sound and movement didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Misaki really wanted to leave, but the combination of being inside Saruhiko and seeing his adorable sleeping face... It really made the red want to take him again.

He was about to do something really wrong, he knew that. But his brain had been completely disconnected from his body.

_"If he didn't notice anything, then one more time wouldn't hurt, right?"_

Whether it was out of lust, or pure desperation to be connected to Saruhiko again, he wasn't sure. He just couldn't detach himself right now.

Gently gripping the male neko's hips, he slowly began to thrust himself in and out.

_"Fuck. He feels just as good as last night! I can still feel my cum inside him..."_

Misaki began to speed up, occasionally letting out a few quiet gasps and moans as he rammed into him.

Saruhiko was still dead asleep, just shifting along with the red's thrusts. This didn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

_"Wow. He's really out of it..."_

Feeling more confident, Misaki ceased holding back his moans as he felt the pressure build around his cock.

"Ah! S-Saru!" he moaned, thrusting deeper into the blue's insides.

In his lust filled mind, he never wanted this to end. At the same time, he wanted the old Saruhiko back. He was confused, hurt. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd go back to Scepter 4 after all this was over.

_"He'd betray me again..."_

Gritting his teeth, his thrusts began to become more desperate and violent.

"Saru! AH! If, if you can hear me... " he gasped between thrusts, looking down angrily at the man beneath him.

"If you, betray me again hnn! I'll NEVER forgive you!"

Lust and anger whirled through Misaki's mind. He'd honestly break if the blue were to leave him again.

As this lust began to build, the red came closer and closer to his peak. The harsh pounding into Saruhiko's tight heat was just too much.

"Saru! God Saru!" he moaned.

Pleasure shot through his system as Misaki finally reached his climax, coming hard into the unconscious male beneath him.

"Mm.." The red tried to steady his breathing, but he couldn't.

As he looked down at the sleeping Saruhiko, it became more uneven. Tears began to fall down Misaki's cheeks.

He was crying. All the emotions that he'd been trying to keep held back seemed to be leaking out. The hurt that he'd kept locked away ever since Saruhiko left Homra for Scepter 4. It all came undone.

_"Shit!..." _Misaki tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming.

He looked down at the blue angrily.

"I don't care if you hear this, but I hate you Saruhiko!" he yelled, falling forward to cry into the blue's chest.

"I hate you! And I hate that I love you so damn much!"

The red began shaking.

_"Would you even care if you saw me crying? I bet you wouldn't..."_

His emotional outburst, however, was cut short.

A sound pierced his ears. It sounded like the doorbell?

Misaki carefully pulled out of Saruhiko.

"Who the hell would be at the door this early?" he grumbled, wiping away his tears as he adjusted his clothing. It was really bad timing, in more ways than one.

The cat eared male behind him began to wake (finally). Letting out what was a half yawn and a mewl. He looked over at his owner curiously.

Misaki noticed this and sighed.

_"Oh sure. NOW he wakes up. Stupid cat monkey!"_

When the red was finally sorted, he left the room and made his way towards the noisy buzzer.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Geez.."

He opened the door to find Kamamoto on the other side. The plump man seemed a bit frantic.

"Yata, you won't believe this, but we found the girl who was with Saruhiko!"

Misaki froze at hearing the news. He really didn't expect this to happen so soon...

He might finally learn the truth about what happened to Saru.

**A/N: I decided to inject some feels into this chapter. Mostly because, well, it was bound to come sooner or later, considering all that's happened between them. One does not simply make a MiSaru fanfic without feels. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. This time it wasn't due to anything, just me being a lazy old bint. lol Thanks goes to Zildjian for giving me the motivation to get this chapter up. :)**

Misaki was stunned. This may be the answer to what happened to Saruhiko, or at least he hoped so. Growing cat ears and a tail isn't exactly normal, neither was getting energy from doing..._that._

"Do you really think we'll be able to get some good answers from her?" Misaki asked.

Kamamoto smiled. "Totally. This girl has cat ears and a tail too! It wouldn't be much of a wild guess to say that she was the one who did this to Saruhiko. I'm sure of it."

At hearing this, Misaki was wavering. He didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. This girl could be the key to turning the blue back to his regular self, and it's what he wanted, but...

Misaki frowned. "Wow, that's...that's really great" he replied, not too enthusiastically.

Kamamoto was confused at his friend's reaction. "What's wrong, Yata? You don't look too happy about the news".

The red really wasn't good at masking his feelings.

"It's not that I'm not happy or anything, It's just..."

He didn't get to say much more as a still naked Saruhiko ran up from behind him, pulling him into a hug.

"Gah! What the?!" Misaki yelled.

It seemed the cat eared male was scared about being left on his own, and decided to go find his owner.

As for Kamamoto, he stood there in shock. Not only was Saruhiko naked, his lower parts were covered in what he guessed was... Oh God he didn't even _want_ to guess what the hell that was!

Misaki noticed this too and blushed bright red, looking back and forth from them both in worry. He tried his best to come up with an explanation.

"I..um, well...that's not, I mean uh..." the red's brain was obviously not working.

_"Shit! Why can't I say anything?! I swear I'm never going to live this down!"_

Kamamoto shook his head in disappointment.

"Yata, I know that he has to do certain stuff to get energy from you, but aren't you just taking advantage? That's really low, even for you".

Misaki's mouth was agape. _"He's totally misunderstanding the situation!"_

"No! That's not it!" he yelled. "Saruhiko wanted to do those things and I was afraid he'd pass out again and...ah shit!"

Misaki turned to Saruhiko "And go put some clothes on! Stupid cat monkey!"

The blue quickly did as he was told and went to get dressed.

_"I really hope the neighbours didn't hear any of this..."_

.

.

.

xxx At Homra xxx

After a lot of explaining and helping Saruhiko figure out how socks work, they finally arrived at Homra.

What awaited them was a small girl in a frilly grey dress. She had golden eyes and dark hair, with the cat ears and tail that Kamamoto had mentioned. She swung her legs back and forth on her chair as she watched the men come through the door.

The girl smiled. "Ah, it's you again. And that mean guy from earlier. I see you've been taking good care of that man... It's not what I expected".

Misaki was confused at what she was saying. He looked over at Izumo.

"So this is really her?" he asked.

"That's her" Izumo replied. "We found her wandering around outside. She came here quite easily, and without a fight too".

The red scowled, before marching right up to the young girl.

"Okay, what did you do to Saruhiko?!" he yelled angrily. "And what do you mean by 'not what you expected'?"

Kamamoto cut in. "Calm down Yata. She's still just a kid. I think it might be easier to get answers if you just-"

"It's okay. I'll explain everything" she replied, pointing to Saruhiko.

"You see, I first spotted this man stalking you from the alley".

Misaki was surprised to hear this. "He was stalking me?"

"Correct. I tried asking him if he was a spy, but he got really angry me. He was totally mean!"

_"Sounds just like Saruhiko..." _ Misaki thought to himself.

"But then...I looked in his eyes some more. They seemed really lonely and desperate, like the eyes of some love crazed maniac. I asked him about it some more, but he just got angry again. Someone that mean, he doesn't deserve love.." she said darkly.

"I thought that if I made him like me, then there'd be no chance of him being your mate!"

Misaki was lost for words. Saruhiko...loves him? And he was watching him from afar?

The red shook himself from his stupor.

"What are you talking about? There's no way Saruhiko likes me like that" he replied.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ugh, are you blind?! He sought you out to be his feeder. I saw you both walking down the street together. He was so weak, and he could have gotten energy from anyone, but he didn't. He let himself get weak because he only wanted to feed from you! If a slave strain is in love, we stick to that one person. The energy we get from that feels much better than anything. They become our precious master!"

The girl's eyes began to water slightly. "So yeah...that's why.."

Misaki's eyes widened before looking over at Saruhiko.

_"He only wanted me? Saruhiko really loves me?"_

The red blushed. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion. He could almost cry that he was so happy. It's like all his previous worries never existed.

Misaki walked closer towards the girl, which made Kamamoto slightly concerned.

"Um, Yata?..."

Thankfully, it was just so he could pet the girl on the head.

Misaki gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for telling me that" he said softly.

The girl raised her head in surprise. She was honestly expecting to be hit for what she'd done.

"Is there anything at all you can do to change Saruhiko back? I know he said some mean things to you, but I really miss him".

Izumo and Kamamoto were both equally surprised at Yata's sudden softness. They knew he had a sweet side, but it wasn't often they'd get to see it.

The cat eared girl looked down in thought. "I don't have to. My power isn't that strong, so it'll only last a few more weeks I think".

Everyone was dumbfounded at the girl's statement. They could have side-stepped all this trouble if they'd just waited it out?!

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God it was only temporary. He would have Saruhiko back in no time, and he could finally tell him how he feels!

Though there was one question left to be answered.

It was embarrassing to ask in front of his comrades, but it had to be done.

"By the way, what does it mean when a cat strain wants to...have sex with it's owner?" he asked sheepishly.

A few badly hidden laughs were made by Izumo and Kamamoto before the girl finally spoke up.

"Oh, we go through a mating season. It's lots of fun for us and our masters. The downside is that if you don't give us enough, we can get really violent, and sometimes territorial, so you better make sure to mate him when you can!"

Misaki's face paled. That was going to be a _lot_ of sex. Not that he had a problem with it, but he'd prefer it if Saruhiko were himself again before they did anything else.

"Oh, I forgot to mention!" she piped up. "The change back to normal doesn't happen right away, but just slowly over time. His personality will be the first thing to return, then his body will change later".

The red raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So when exactly will that happen?" he asked.

He was soon answered when he heard a familiar groan from behind him.

Saruhiko?

"H-hey, Misaki? What am I doing here?"

Misaki felt his heart jump. Things just keep getting more awkward by the minute...

**A/N: Ohoho~ Misaki has a lot of explaining to do. Misaki also seems to be the god of bad timing. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I didn't get my daydreaming time. You know where you're laying in bed, your mind wanders, and it just comes up with ideas on where to go next? I also get ideas when doing my make-up, showering or something along those lines. My mind came up dry this time, so I'll have to do things the old fashioned way. Go with the flow~ Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki was frozen stiff. That was definitely Saruhiko's voice he'd just heard. He wanted to turn around, but he just wasn't ready. He had no idea what to even say.

_"Oh God oh God oh God! Saruhiko's back! Well, sort of. But how am I going to explain this to him? Will he remember what we both did?..."_

For the most part, Misaki hoped that the blue _did_ remember. It may be awkward, but he wanted Saruhiko to know that he still yearned to be close to him. On the other hand, what happened might scare Saruhiko away and make him avoid Misaki even more!

Everyone stared in surprise as the cat eared male got to his feet. They didn't say anything, feeling it was Misaki's place to explain rather than their's.

The red was forced to turn around as Saruhiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Misaki?" he asked again. "What's going on?"

Saruhiko then noticed that the girl from earlier was here as well.

"And why is SHE here?!"

Taking a deep breath, Misaki turned around to face Saruhiko. Looking at the man's eyes, he felt his insides melt. His Saruhiko was back, and for some reason, he was overcome with the need to hug the man in front of him.

Leaning forward, the red wrapped his arms around Saruhiko, drawing him close.

"I'll explain everything, Saruhiko" he said softly.

The blue was even more confused than before. His Misaki was _hugging _him.

Whatever had happened, he couldn't complain if he was hugging him...Unless it was just out of pity?... He didn't want that.

Saruhiko quickly pulled out of the hug. "I don't need your sympathy, Mi-sa-ki~ Just quickly explain and I'll head back. The sooner I leave this place, the better".

Misaki gave him a hurt look. His heart felt like it was sinking when he said he'd leave.

But then he remembered that Saruhiko couldn't leave his side just yet, even if he wanted to. He was still part cat.

The red tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Saruhiko. You can't leave yet, not for a few more weeks at least".

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

The cat girl cut in "Because you're still part cat and he's still your feeder, idiot stalker! Nyeh!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out at the man.

The blue haired male narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Tsk. Little girls should know better than to talk back to their elders. And what do you mean by 'part cat' and 'feeder'? Not only are you a brat, you're an insane brat!"

Izumo had enough and stopped him. "She's telling the truth. Check your head and behind your back".

Saruhiko did as he was told and checked his head. He was dumbstruck. It felt like there were...ears on his head? As he looked back, he noticed the tail swaying back and forth.

_"You have got to be kidding...This MUST be a dream!" _ Saruhiko thought.

Wanting to get away from them all, he took Misaki by the hand and dragged him in the direction of the spare room.

Misaki let out a small yelp at the sudden action. "H-hey? Saruhiko!" he protested.

"You're coming with me. And tell me _exactly_ what happned, Misaki~" he said dangerously, before pulling him into the room.

xxxInside the spare roomxxx

Saruhiko flung the smaller male onto the bed.

"Not so rough, stupid Saru!" he yelled.

"Tsk. Whatever" the blue replied, sitting down on a chair across from Misaki.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Misaki blushed bright red. He was really going to explain all this? And what would Saru's reaction be? That was the thing he feared most of all. It was a good thing that the man didn't have his sword on him. Otherwise, he'd be _dead_.

"Well...uh..." he started. "When you ran into the cat girl and angered her, she got revenge by turning you into something like her...For the first few weeks, you weren't entirely yourself. You were kinda running on a cat like instinct or something...".

Saruhiko felt a sudden wave of humiliation come over him. "I see. So what happened then?" he replied, trying to stay as composed as possible.

The second part to this was difficult for Misaki to get out. His face burned bright red as he tried to articulate.

"Um..so uh...you see, what happened next was..." Misaki stuttered.

The blue looked over the smaller male's face. It seemed he was blushing. Why is that?

Taking a deep breath, Misaki continued. "We'd only found out this information today. When you first showed up at Homra with cat ears and a tail, I was confused. You were, um...also clinging to me a lot, and you were trying to uh, undo my shorts..."

Misaki looked over at Saruhiko. He could see the man was trying his best to fight his underlying embarrassment.

"The girl explained that the reason for this was because, slave strains will sometimes seek out those that they're in love with to mate...and because of that..we uh...

The red's blush intensified as he continued. "You've had to survive off of my...semen, since then. It's also supposed to be your time in heat, so we also...um...we had sex...".

Saruhiko was in shock. _"I did all of this with Misaki? We had sex and he knows my real feelings?! There's just no way...this can't be..."_

Misaki looked up to gauge the man's reaction. Instead of seeing horror on his features, there was a bright red blush on Saruhiko's face. He looked shy, the kind of look you'd see on a woman who's body had been exposed. But Saruhiko was exposed. Well, his feelings were anyway.

"Mi...Misaki..." Saruhiko said tentatively. "I'm guessing you felt disgusted by what we did?"

The smaller male blushed. Saruhiko was acting way too cute!

"No, I didn't" he confessed, looking the blue straight in the eyes. "I enjoyed what we did".

Saruhiko's shyness increased "Is..is that so?" he asked.

_"Misaki doesn't hate it? He enjoyed it? Please say this is what I think it means!"_

The man got up from his chair to sit close to Misaki, which made the red's heart jump slightly.

Saruhiko looked softly into Misaki's eyes, filled with hope.

"If that is the case, then is it safe to assume that, you're in love with me too?"

Misaki's heart was beating a mile a minute. He never expected the blue to confess this easily. Knowing that he returned his feelings, 100%, he felt so happy.

"Of-of course!" Misaki replied, gently reaching out to hold Saruhiko's hand.

The taller male felt his body react to the red's touch. He really hoped this wasn't a dream.

"You really mean that?" Saruhiko asked, still slightly unsure.

_"Typical Saru. He may act all high and mighty, but he's a lot more insecure than he lets on"._

"I mean it" he said smiling. To prove his feelings, Misaki raised his other hand to cup Saruhiko's cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss.

_"Now he'll never leave me" _ Misaki thought to himself.

Feeling the red's lips against his, Saruhiko's heart jumped. It was all too surreal. Becoming part cat, doing intimate things with the person he loved so dearly... All this time he thought that Misaki's eyes and heart were only for Mikoto. It seemed he'd been wrong all along.

Saruhiko closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. _"I've been such a fool. Please forgive me, Misaki"_

The moment between them was sweet and filled with love. Both hearts were finally connected and they both couldn't be happier.

They enjoyed each other's mouths for a minute before pulling away for air. Their eyes met as they separated, sending silent 'I love yous'.

_"Misaki...My beloved Misaki!" _ he thought to himself.

Though their lovey dovey moment was quickly interrupted when Saruhiko felt it all go straight to his groin. His body was beginning to feel very hot and needy

_"What's going on? Why does everything feel so hot?"_

The taller male leaned forward to cling to Misaki's shoulders.

"Misaki...Misaki~" he whined, trying to stop himself from bucking against the red.

Said male blushed in reponse. He recognized that behaviour. That was how Saruhiko acted when he wanted..._that_. _"Oh God this is really bad timing. Everyone is downstairs. What if they come up to check on us like before?!"_

Misaki was brought out of his mental debate when Saruhiko moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"Misaki~ Please... I want you to fuck me" he begged.

The red shivered at feeling Saruhiko's hot breath against his ear. The lewd words sent his body into full arousal.

_"Ah screw it! Izumo, Kamamoto and the cat girl can wait!"_

At this point, Misaki didn't care whether they _all_ walked in on them. He was going to have sex with Saruhiko!

.

.

.

**A/N: Leaving it at a cliffhanger again. I'm beginning to think I'm kind of an evil prick. lol Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. I should spend less time watching quiz shows and more time working on my fanfics. What is it about TV that makes you so...distracted? Well, it's not like I don't already know the answer. Despite the human brain being a very productive organ, it makes decisions based on a "reward" system. Which option would feel the best and require less energy? TV, of course. The reason I'm getting it done now is because my brain is saying that I've waited a week long enough, and so have your readers. If I get it done now, I'll feel happy about it. Anyway, enough of the biology lecture. Enjoy. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misaki knew that it would be better if he and Saruhiko waited till they got home, but right now, waiting wasn't an option. They were both too aroused to leave things as they were. The way Saruhiko was whining and bucking against him, made all rational thought fly out the window.

"Misaki, Misaki~". The blue whined desperately to get his attention, much like a cat would.

Seeing how riled up the cat eared male was getting, Misaki decided that it would be best to keep Saruhiko restrained. Pinning him down, the red took off his belt and wrapped it around his blue haired lover's wrists, tying him to the headboard.

This made Saruhiko even more excited.

"Oh, I didn't know that Misaki was into bondage~" he teased, his tail waving back and forward in an enticing motion.

Misaki blushed at the accusation. "It's...it's not something I'm into, stupid monkey. It's just that you keep squirming around...".

Saruhiko was glad his mind was back to normal, otherwise he wouldn't get to tease Misaki like this.

"Is that so? I thought you liked it when I'm squirming beneath you?". To make his point, Saruhiko lifted his hips to grind against Misaki's, making the red gasp at the contact.

"S-sneaky Monkey!" he gasped. "You do remember that I'm the one in control here".

Misaki lowered his hips down hard onto Saruhiko's, rocking back and forth against his groin. This caused the blue haired male to whine and moan. His ears began to lower in submission.

"Ahn! Mm!". Saruhiko's resolve began to weaken. The way his owner was moving against his lower half was enough to make the blue submit. It felt good, and he wanted more.

It seemed that Saruhiko had learned his lesson. His eyes looked up pleadingly at his owner.

"All right, Misaki. You're the one in control. Please, just take me!" he begged, feeling his arousal rise by the second.

Misaki loved having this level of control over the cat eared male. Usually Saruhiko would always find some sort of snide remark to put him down, but not now. He was completely at his mercy, and Misaki could do whatever he wanted to the submissive male beneath him. Just the thought alone made the red's pants feel tight.

Not wasting anymore time, the red began to undo the buttons on Saruhiko's shirt, marveling at the pale smooth skin that lay beneath. As he unfastened the last button, he ran his hand over an erect nipple, pinching and teasing it. This caused Saruhiko to mewl and shiver.

"You're really sensitive here" Misaki jested, watching as a faint blush appeared on the blue's face.

It looked like the cat eared male was going to say something in return, but he didn't get a chance as Misaki leaned over to take the other erect nub into his mouth, sucking harshly as he twisted and pinched it's twin.

Saruhiko moaned, feeling a strange sensation wash over his body. What Misaki was doing to him was really pleasurable. With every twist and suck, his body temperature began to rise.

"Ah Misaki! Please, I want more!~" he purred, squirming as he tried to calm his arousal. He silently cursed the belt that restrained him.

The red enjoyed every moment of Saruhiko's begging. Seeing the cat eared male look so needy, flushed and aroused...it was an amazing sight. He secretly hoped that he would be the only one to see Saruhiko like this.

Misaki released himself from the male's chest and smiled impishly. He ran his hand down towards Saruhiko's crotch.

"Is this what you want?" the red teased, giving the lump a firm squeeze.

Saruhiko gasped in reply. Even though he enjoyed the attention Misaki was giving his crotch, there was another part of his body that craved more attention. The blue shook his head, too far gone for words.

The red raised an eyebrow, but soon caught on to what Saruhiko was craving. He began to undo the man's pants, sliding them off along with his underwear. The immediate relief was clear in the blue haired male's eyes.

Misaki blushed. Saruhiko's erection was already leaking with pre-cum. His attention was then diverted when the man beneath him began to spread his legs, raising his lower half.

"Enough teasing" Saruhiko pleaded. "I need you to fuck me, Misaki~ I want your cock inside me!"

The blue's words went straight to Misaki's arousal. It was confirmed. Saruhiko is way sexier than any girl, he was sure of it.

After making quick work of undoing his shorts and underwear, the red lifted his partner's hips to place himself at Saruhiko's entrance.

"Remember, you're not to complain if this hurts" Misaki said softly.

Saruhiko gave a small laugh. "It's better if it hurts. The pain will be a reminder of what we did. I want you to mark me as yours, Misaki~" he purred.

The red haired male felt his heart jump in response. He wanted to claim Saruhiko so badly.

Making sure he had a firm grip on the blue's hips, Misaki began to slide his length inside Saruhiko, feeling it throb as the hot walls clamped down around it. The male beneath him tried to relax as he was penetrated. It felt uncomfortable, but the pleasure of having his Misaki inside him, far outweighed that.

Moans began to leak from both the male's mouths as Misaki set a steady rhythm, plunging in and out of the tight heat that surrounded him.

Saruhiko was in complete bliss, moaning and mewling as his owner's hot length penetrated deeper inside. His mind almost went completely blank when it hit that special spot.

"Misaki! Ahhn! Misakiii~" he moaned, eagerly pushing his hips against the red's in unison.

To Misaki, the blue's cries were incredibly erotic. He loved hearing him scream his name like that. It didn't matter to him if the whole building heard, he wanted Saruhiko to make more of those sexy noises.

"Ah! You feel so good, Saruhiko!" Misaki moaned, increasing his speed as he plunged harder into the blue haired beauty.

Saruhiko shivered. It made him happy to know that Misaki was enjoying his body.

The blue wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. "Deeper! Come inside me!" Saruhiko purred, feeling his arousal climb higher with every thrust against his prostate.

The sounds of their combined pleasure ricocheted off the walls, bed springs creaking loudly with each movement. Saruhiko almost felt like a rag doll as he was fucked harshly into the bed.

"Ah! I can't! Misakiii~ Going to cum!" with one last shout and thrust against his sweet spot, Saruhiko finally came undone, cumming hard onto them both.

Misaki couldn't hold back when he felt his lover's heat clamp down onto his cock. Combined with seeing Saruhiko cum right in front of him, it only took a few more thrusts before Misaki reached his climax.

"God! Saruhiko!" he moaned, releasing deep inside the blue haired male.

Saruhiko let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Misaki fill him. Whether it was because he was part cat or just because he loves Misaki, he wasn't sure why it made him feel so happy and content to have his cum inside him.

After getting his breath back, Misaki pulled out and untied Saruhiko. He then lay down beside him so the blue could hold him in his arms.

A relaxed feeling washed over them both. Even though this wasn't technically their first time, it felt like it was. Saruhiko's mind was completely blank before, but now Misaki had his full consent.

Misaki raised his head to kiss his blue haired lover on the lips. "I love you, Saruhiko" he said softly.

The red's sweet gesture caused Saruhiko to blush. He smiled in return. "I love you too, Misaki~".

The blue then leaned in to give Misaki a passionate kiss.

Saruhiko finally obtained what he'd always wanted. He'd finally won the heart and body of his one true love. And the best part was, they had plenty more sex to look forward to.

.

xxxMeanwhile, downstairs in the barxxx

Everyone made a collective sigh of relief as the noise from upstairs finally ended.

"Looks like I'll have to clean the sheets in the spare room" Izumo complained, lighting himself a cigarette. "In fact, you know what? I should just let them clean it. They made the mess, they tidy it up".

Kamamoto was completely red faced. He _really _didn't need to hear that. What happened earlier was bad enough. Now he really wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eyes again...

As for the young cat girl, she didn't seem the least bit bothered. She began singing a small tune in her head, smiling.

_"Mating~ Mating~ The beautiful sounds of mating~"._

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Harumi. I included bondage just for you. :)**

**Wow, this was a lot harder to write than expected. Not sure why. I hope I did a good job regardless. Review please. x**


End file.
